Pokemon: Darkest Betrayals (Redo)
by Godly Pika 20XX
Summary: They're dark, they're prime example of degenerates of this pokeworld! They left me, after everything that happened. Justice will happen, on those who betray me. I am the forgotten, I am the the forgotten, I am a deity... They must suffer for their cruel and evil behavior. I am the light of this world, I will rid all traitors. I am the chosen one... I am Ash Ketchum, pokemon master
1. Chapter 1

**_Pokemon Fanfic: Darkest Betrayals (Redo)_**

 ** _Chapter 1: A Crushing Loss_**

 ** _Author Notes: This will be a remake on the old betrayal story I made a while back. And no, I am not cancelling "Ash's Anthromorphic Adventure" for this. I might work on this more once I complete the other story._**

 ** _Now, I have a bad record on the old version. So I want to try to make this really good, so be ready to read! If this gets well criticism, I might make a second chapter._**

* * *

 ** _November 22nd 1996, ?_**

Betrayal...Something that happens quite often in Earth, something that happens when a friend leaves you for no reason... I remember the pain, I remember the torture, I remember the pain! I never predicted such a thing to ever happened to me, especially since I was considered a hero to this world. But, now I am considered a ruthless monster falsely accused for something I never did, all because I was there at the wrong time. I thought they would help me, but no... they also consider me a monster, my friends, my family, even the people close to my friends. No one listened to me, they only assume from the scene where I was at the wrong time. Curse them, curse them to hell! I have saved this world countless time for those pathetic nonexistent souls on this planet and I get treated like this? Give me a break, I hate this world, no... I hate THEM! Those selfish degenerates, they're no human, they're mentally disabled maniacs that should be locked in the mental healthcare! This world would be a much better place without them, I would be so much better... That day haunts me to this day, the betrayal hurts to this day... I will make sure they suffer for this, they will regret their decisions! I, Ash Ketchum! 15 year old pokemon master on top of Mt. Silver will make sure I will succeed! Misty, Block, May, Dawn, Cilan, Iris, Cynthia, Lance, Alder, Diantha, Steven, and... Pikachu, you better prepare to face my wrath. I will not hold back, I will show you the power of a true god. I have achieved something no one ever achieved since Red was 10, I AM THE VERY BEST!... I just remember that day, I will always remember the suffering of it...

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

I walked to Pallet after that crushing loss in the Kalos League... While walking back I seen a blimp in the sky, thinking nothing of it, I just continued walking. What a bad mistake that was... As Pallet got in view, I was thinking of seeing my nice beautiful home town in a nice view, but as I get closer...Flames... FLAMES! It was all over the town! As a smart and naive trainer I was, I grabbed Greninja's pokeball, using water against fire is smart to do because water beats fire. It's very obvious, but back to the story. I ran to the town as quickly as possible, that filthy rat held onto me while I ran to the burning town that is now hell town. I got to my house, it was safe... I sighed in relief, my mother was, no still is very important to me. I then look around to see if anyone is here, no... No one was there, it was quite clear that they ran off before I got there. Well, except two. Professor Oak and my mother, they were fighting the flames off, my eyes went wide and I ran so fast that I felt like the flash. I threw out the evolved water starter's pokeball I had been clutching and commanded it to use waters attacks, like Water Shuriken. Luckily, I saved Oak and my mother from the flames of disaster.

"Ash!," My mother screamed in a worried voice, I became startled from her action, she ran towards me and hugged me to the point I can't breathe. "Ash, you got to leave! This is too dangerous!," She screamed with tears in her, I started to form tears in my eyes. I pushed her away from me and asked, "Why!? I will not leave you behind, you're the only family I have left that is alive!,". I stood still after asking her, my body froze completely due to the sadness I have received. My mother stared at me in sad eyes, but with a smile. I wonder why she was smiling, I have not ever received a single clue as of why she done that. My mother loved me and promised to protect me from any harm... "Sorry Ash... I have to do this.," She said as she reaches her hand for something. I stood still in sadness and a little bit of fear. What is she going to do? I wondered in that exact thought, but as she finally moves her hand back into view, she was holding a flying pan... "Goodnight Ash, I will always be in your dreams...," She whispered as her hand quickly moves with the flying pan, and hit, I lost conscious from the hit of the flying pan. I never knew what happen after she knocked me out, but I knew one thing for sure. It's that I was saved, mother was not...

I woke up in a pokemon center, the pain that knocked me out returned, I felt the pain. I touched my head and felt a bandage on my head, I was hit so hard with that pan that my head was bleeding. I looked around the room and saw no one, not even that stupid rat. I then became worried again. My mother... The worried soon turn to delight as I heard Pikachu saying, "Pikapi!,". As I turned my head where the source of that voice was at, I saw Professor Oak closing the door. As he turns back around, I seen something I never seen the old man have. He had a grim look to his face, he looked... sad at something. I then became instantly worried! "Professor... what happened?," I asked, I didn't even greet him, I knew this has something to do with my mother I just knew when he showed up with that grim look! I had tears in my life, I knew my mom had died, but I still had hope left. I started to think she's probably just tired... "Ash, it's about your mother...Delia...," I heard the old professor say, my face began to be red, my eyes became bloodshot red, I felt the power I was releasing. "She's dead.," Professor Oak said with a sad look, I stopped. It felt like time stopped after he said that, my heart felt a sharp pain... I wanted to die, but I prevented myself, I still had friends and Pikachu! I would never leave Pikachu, well back then...

"Ash, I think it's best that you should go to the grave with me.," Professor Oak said in a sad tone, I grew upset from that tone. My mother died, not only I was sad, but so was Oak. Maybe even more was upset, I was even more upset though, I was in denial. "Okay...," I said, the professor noticed and smiled, I became confused and I felt anger rushed through my body. Why was he smiling? I asked myself repeatedly, that was answered when he said this. "I will find the way to revive Delia... Though it will not be the same body and it also need some parts of her old body.," I felt the anger replaced with joy, I jumped off the bed and replied, "Really!?,". "I promise I will.," the professor said, I nodded at his reply and started to dress up for my mother's funeral. I had hope, I was ecstatic from what the professor told me. But as I got to the funeral, I felt sadness again. I don't know why, probably because my mother still died.

The funeral was a pain to watch, tears were coming from my eyes. I felt my heart being stab, while it was that professor Oak might be able to revive mother...But, what if he fails, I asked myself many times while the funeral happened. As the funeral was happening, my "friends" appeared with roses and tears in their eyes too. At the time, I wanted to cuddle on one of them to help calm my sadness. My "friends" seen me and walk towards me, Misty hugged me. "It's alright... She'll always remember you Ash.," She said with a smile, while still having tears in her eyes. At the time, I appreciated that my friend helped me control myself. It was comfortable, having friends was nice.

As Misty, Brock, and I had our little conversation, the funeral was starting to end. As they mention anyone related to her shall come up to her, I separated from the group and went to the middle. "Mother, I will always miss you. You were the best mother and the only family I ever had. I will find out who caused this and avenge you, you'll be not in vain!," I said with tears strolling through my eyes. The people at the funeral looked like they wanted to hug me... Why wouldn't they? I was the only one in my family left. I know my dad is out there somewhere, but till then, I might as well consider myself the only one alive. My father might have died from a disease and my mother would have most likely not told me.

"Poor Ash.," I heard someone said, the female voice came from my left and once I turned to look who say that, it was Cynthia. The champion of Sinnoh, the strongest region of all the regions was here. I was surprise, I never expect people to come such a simple funeral of a dead person. Well, maybe because her last name was "ketchum". Besides that, the funeral was sad and normal. My heart was still aching from my mother's death, I might have not recover if it wasn't for the professor. Thanks to him, I was able to regain my composure as a trainer and start to travel again. But not at new regions, just to help the professor with his research. I helped him on many things like mystery and legends, he was finding ways to help me. As the end of November, we found the right stuff to use.

I needed to find a wild female pikachu for this to work. The professor considered a pikachu as a idea since it was and still is my favorite pokemon, but I started to think about that pikachu's life. I went to the professor's at the time before I began searching for a wild female pikachu. "Professor, what will happen to that wild pikachu's life?," I asked him, Professor Oak smiled in delight and replied, "It will do something, not kill it or anything like that. It will be two souls in one body.,". I became confused by that. "How would that work out?," I asked Professor Oak, the old man smiled, "Just bring it here and let me do the thing, you'll see what I mean.," he said. I nodded and went on out to search for a wild female pikachu. As I searched for the wild rodent, I stumbled a pond many thing on my journey, such as events that were really bad.

I found a wild female pikachu, it look like an average pikachu. As of this, I caught the pikachu and explain to it what will happen. It seemed okay and we decided to head back to the professor's lab. The pikachu was really nice, it helped me out on a lot of things and even trained with us. It was nice having that pikachu with me. We finally got back from our long journey, it took a few days to get there and head back. As we went in the professor's lab, I let the professor do his thing while I go back to my house to sleep.

* * *

 ** _Day 2_**

I woke up from my bed and started to look around, I seen that pikachu was not in there. I became quite worried at he was the only one that lives with me. I came out of my room and went downstairs, I expected to see pikachu just eating ketchup, but this was not it. Pikachu, my "friends", and even the champions were on the couch and some of the chairs. I walk towards them and asked, "How's it going?,". My "friends" stared at me with cold looks, even Pikachu gave me that look. "Shut the fuck up. You're pathetic and weak, you can't defend your own family and you also let Team Rocket get away with the murder. If you haven't messed with them, your mother would be alive.," Brock said in a very dark tone, the dark atmosphere shivered my back once Brock said that.

"Pikapi, pipi PIKA!," Pikachu said to me in a hateful tone, I stared at him enrage. I thought he would defend me, after I saved his sorry ass, he treats me like this! Even after my mother died, they do this to me! My anger was becoming apparent. "Yea! You couldn't save anyone, you're weak and you never even won a league on top of that!," Misty said to me, I was boiling with anger. She comfort me of my mother's death and she's agreeing with them! Was that comforting at the funeral an act? I didn't know, but I do now. "Fuck off...," I uttered enrage, my aura was flaring around, causing the traitors to stare at me. "Aura? Are you shitting me? HOW!?," May asked in shock, I chuckled darkly at them and smiled. "You will pay... I will get my revenge...," I said as I walk towards the door, "Where do you think you're going?," Cynthia said as she gets up, I glared at her and replied, "None of your business you deformed cunt.,".

All of them gasped from what I said. I mean, I did called a female champion a deformed cunt. "What the fuck did you call me?," Cynthia said with rage, I merely laughed at her stupidity. "I told you stupid bitch. None of your business you deformed cunt.," I said, the champion was steaming red, her aura began showing, a goldish-yellow tint was over her. I chuckled again, "You think you scare me? It's wise to sit your scrawny ass the fuck down.," I said, the others stared in surprise. "No, I don't listen to weaklings.," Cynthia said, the others got up and nodded. "Whatever.," I said as I got out the house, I closed the door just in case if one of them ran after me. I hoped one of them broke their noses from that.

I ran to the professor's lab, the lab was not that far away. I got the lab and knocked on the door, the door opened and the professor appeared, "Hi Ash.," The professor greeted, then asked, "What is it you need?,". I explained to him everything that happened, he looked very grim and angry. "Don't worry my boy, I was working on a pokedex that would allow the trainer to carry infinite amounts of pokemon.," He said, he then said, "I have a little bit of good news to share.,". I looked confused by this, he was smiling brightly. "Hey! Delia!," The professor screamed, my mother's name... I saw a shadow shaped like a pikachu. I knew perfectly well what he mean, he successfully revived my mother. "Samual, give me a good reason why I was hidden behind these.," The pikachu said as she moved the curtains away, the pikachu looked up and saw me. She ran up to me and cuddled on me, I became ecstatic. My mother was revived, but there was no time to celebrate. "Professor, give me that pokedex and my pokemon!," I said, my mother looked at me confused. "What's going on?," She asked, I had an anger look on my face again, I explained to my mother what happened, and she did not look pleased. "They better watch, we'll prove them wrong!," She said to me, she still had tears in her eyes from our little back together.

"Ash!," I heard the professor, I turned around and saw him holding a bag full of pokeballs and the new "pokedex" he was talking about. "Here's the pokemon and pokedex! You better hurry, I can hear them!," The professor said as he handed me the pokedex and pokeballs, I quickly putted the pokedex and pokeballs in my bag, after that I ran for it. I ran out of the lab and whispering "Thank you professor" to myself. I held my mother tight as we ran, she seemed to be very anxious to leave, only to realize something. "Wait Ashy, I need to get Mr. Mime, the dishes, and some food!," She said, I quickly turned to the way to our house. "I will not let them harm Mr. Mime!," I said to myself, I ran so fast that it seemed like I broke the sound barrier. I made it to our house and opened the door, as we got in I quickly closed the door. "Let's be quick!," I said as we went to gather the stuff, the traitors seemed to still be at the professor's lab.

After some time, we gathered the stuff we need and stuffed it into my big traveler bag. We quickly headed out with the giant bag and ran away from the house. I made it Route 1 and stared at Pallet Towns view. "I will get my revenge, you bastards!," I said enrage, I then continued to run away from the town...

* * *

 ** _End of Flashback_**

Nobody knew where I went, I was gone. I went into someplace nobody would ever go to, the media, the traitors and even some of the legendary pokemon consider me dead. I am the forgotten... To this day, nobody knows I am alive... I use a fake name in all the leagues I went to and won those leagues after training for years. My mother, is now my most powerful and precious pokemon. I promised myself to sleep that I would and will always protect her at all costs.

I will get my sweet revenge, a tournament will be a delicious taste for revenge. I will make sure they suffer for their demonic behavior...

"Ash?" She checked, I turned around and replied, "Yes mom?,"...

 ** _Damn! It took a while to write this down and I must say, I don't think I did half bad... Maybe I did absolute shit, I do not know! XD Anyway, like I said before, I will not work on this very much. I have my other story to work on, so once I finished that story, I will be working on this more often._**

 _ **I, nick the pikachu2 will see you all later.**_


	2. Chapter 2: Battle Of God Tournament

**_Pokemon: Darkest Betrayal (Redo)_**

 ** _Chapter 2: Battle Of Gods Tournament!_**

 ** _Author Notes: Hi... I am surprised... This story has blown up from my average gathering of starting up a story... My eyes are literally wide open in shock, you all will get the second chapter, like I said I will._**

 ** _Now, we got a review from someone by the name of MANbearPIG01, he says "_** _Ok lets get the bad out first only real problem i see is the size of some of the paragraphs they're kinda big._ _Other than that this ideas very original as far as i can tell where's Serena and the kalos gang. Please don't let ash carry all pokemon at once it wouldn't really work have them stay at his base of operations were ever it is. Hopefully see you at your next update_ ** _"_**

 ** _Me, "Why thank you sir for reporting the flaws. I do have a weird way with first person flashbacks, I don't focus a lot on what the character says, but what they do to impact the story. My ideas are not THAT original, maybe it is... Then again, I won't show off a lot of the plot. Serena is at Hoenn, Bonnie and Clemont are still in Kalos, the departure was basically like the anime. I could have said they departed off like they did in the anime. I allowed Ash to carry all pokemon for a reason, the traitors would be already at Oak's place by the time he tries to teleport all of them and making Oak work on a computer would take them a lot of time, so I decided to go the pokedex route... Also don't worry, he won't be carrying all of his pokemon with him all the time, he will just make his own lab at his new home. The pokedex was made just for that. XD See you next time too!,"_**

 ** _We have another review from a guest, surprisingly. This guest reviewed when I was half way there in the story. He says, "_** _Not bad, it holds promise._

 _Few things though, if Ash is going for revenge then it needs to be Ash getting revenge, not Red or some other stupid alias he can think of, so no alias, it ruins the revenge and takes satisfaction out of it._

 _2, if you use legends, use ones that are actually intimidating and threatening, like Groudon, you think people will question Ash when Groudon, one of most powerful Pokemon ever, is under Ash's control? Even Goodshow will demand to know the truth from the Champions when Ash does the 3rd thing i suggest._

 _Have Ash give a speech about his strength, his revenge, the betrayal and who was involved, this would be televised across the world, the traitors would have no where to hide. Nobody will question or interrupt him when a super ancient Pokemon is towering above Ash, even Goodshow demands for the truth from the Champions personally, cause a criminal just dosent show up with a Pokemon that can devastate the world, heck, maybe Groduon isnt the only one either, maybe have Articuno, Raikou, Dialga etc etc stand with Ash as well, just be unique and dont rely on Lucario and Mewtwo._

 _Even worse for the traitors is when they realize that Ash is the Champion of every league, that right there will be the moment they realize that they made the greatest mistake of their lives._

 _Finally, no Amourshipping, please. It has gotten very annoying now, try something new like Shuana.,_ **"**

 _ **Me, "I agree on that one, I wanted to make a mockery of the "alias" thing so I decided to give Ash an alias, and then not use it in the tournament the traitors are going in. My story is going to leave a shock on you once the story gets real deep, expect getting surprises.**_

 _ **Good idea, I gave Ash a Mewtwo, maybe I should show him having an Groundon later on, maybe I can also get him the best three Sinnoh legends as well. I'm not giving Arceus though, I hate it when stories give Ash the "god of pokemon". It makes my stomach sicken.**_

 _ **No, that will later contradict the purpose of my story. My story has some serious story deep within it, something that you would never expect to thought of. If I could, I would tell you the whole story in summary...But, why do that though? I want it to be reveal when it's the right time.**_

 _ **Goodshow will do that though, nice job predicting that. :D**_

 ** _That could workout, they would never expect that, but then again. You would be equally surprise once the story gets to into some deep story writing._**

 ** _I don't plan on letting Ash date, I want this mainly be on Ash getting the revenge he wants.," (I hope I did not reveal to much of the story by saying a lot of that)_**

 ** _Now with that over with, let's get to the chapter._**

* * *

 ** _With Ash, ?_**

"Mom, I think...," Ash started as he sat down on a rock, Delia jumped on Ash's lap and cuddled on him, then asked, "What is it?,". Ash looked directly at his mother and replied, "I think it's time to get off this mountain.," his mother cha in delight and kissed Ash on the cheek. "Me too, I wanted to leave this place so I can finally use my power on other trainers!," She said while rubbing her cheek on Ash's. "I guess we should tell Mr. Mime about this and bring 5 of the pokemon I need.," Ash said as he gets back up, the kanto native walked towards a giant house that looks like a facility. "Mr. Mime!," Delia yelled, the clown pokemon started running out of the house to check on it's master.

"Mimeme Mr. Mime!," He said, Delia giggled at the pokemon's worried expression. "Oh don't worry, I'm fine. I just wanted to tell you Ash and I will be leaving on a trip. We have not decided what yet, so it might take a few minutes to think what place we should go.," Delia said to the cleaning clown, Mr. Mime seemed to understand as he nodded and smiled. "Will you please take care of my pokemon while we're gone? That be very appreciated.," Ash asked, the pokemon nodded and chanted it's name, Ash smiled and then said, "Thank you!,".

"SCREACH!," A loud sound was heard from above, the three looked up and saw a Pidgeot circling around them with a note in its beak. "A message?," Ash questions as he seen the note in the beak at first glance. The bird dashed down at blinding speeds and laid the note on Ash's hand. "I wonder who sent me this?," He asked while opening the letter.

"Dear Mr. Satoshi,

My name is not your concern as of now sir, but I am a owner of a new tournament called, "Battle Of The Gods". I wanted to see if you wanted to join in, since you have been rumored to be the most powerful trainer in the world. I wanted to test this myself by inviting you in the tournament that contains really powerful trainers, like Ethan and Lucas. If you defeat them, you will battle the most powerful trainer himself. That is the legendary Red. Like most trainers, Red will be many of the other trainer's concern, so they will easily underestimate you!

Go to the pokecenter at Kanto and register for the league, you will be able to sign in once it gets April 27th, so you have enough time. The tournaments location is at the deserted town, Pallet Town. Be ready!,"

Ash stared at it and smiled, "Well, I know where we're going to go!," Ash said, Delia nodded in agreement. "We get to battle powerful trainers like Red, Ethan, and Lucas.," He then said, Ash walks to the house to collect the pokemon he needs. "Let's see.," Ash mumbled to himself once he gets to the training room, as he entered, he liked what he heard. The pokemon was training, this made Ash smile in delight. The pokemon turned and saw Ash coming in, they all ran to him with a smile. "Hey guys! I have been invited in a tournament!," He said to them, the pokemon cheered for their trainer.

"I need to bring seven more pokemon, I'm not bringing all of you, but I will switch at times. Now that said, I need Charizard, Sceptile, Infernape, Greninja, Sylveon ( _ **My second favorite pokemon~!**_ ), Zoroark, and Mewtwo.," Ash said, the seven pokemon pokemon appeared in front of their trainer, as they nodded, Ash returned the seven pokemon in their pokeballs.

"Well, time to tell Mr. Mime who's coming with us.," Ash said to his mother, Delia giggled and replied, "He already seen it Ashy, time to go!,". "Okay.," The kanto native said, the boy ran off with his mother hanging onto him. "Charizard.," Ash yelled as he threw a pokeball in the air, red energy appeared from the pokeball and materialized into a giant charizard. Ash jumped on Charizard and says, "Fly us to Pallet Town!,". The giant lizard flew up to the air and flew in impressive speeds.

* * *

 _ **Pallet Town**_

When he got there, people asked him questions like "How did you get such a powerful pokemon?", "What kind of training did you do?.,", or even "What's your name?,". "Wow, I would never thought that people were so questionable about stuff like that.," Ash said as he enters the pokemon center. While entering, he bumped into a kid that had brown hair. "Ow!," The kid yelled while rubbing his back, the fall did a little bit of pain. "Watch where you're going, you might end up killing someone next time.," The kid said as he gets back up, the kid glared at the man and started walking off.

"Wow, I never thought someone would push the great Randy down.," A calmed voice said, Ash turned around and saw the source. A boy with a headband stood in front of Ash, "Hi there.," the boy said as he stuck out a hand. Ash accepted the handshake and replied, "Hi, my name is S...Ash Ketchum.,". The boy had an surprise face, "I think I heard of someone by the name of Ash before.," he said, the boy then decided to walk off, "Bye Mr. Ketchum.," the boy said as he walks out of the pokemon center. Ash stared at the empty sky for a bit and said, "I'm not even married.,".

"Ashy, are you really getting rid of that alias now?," Delia asked, Ash nodded, "Yes, I want to destroy the traitors with my actual name, I will show how powerful the forgotten can be.," he said full of determination, Delia giggled and replied, "I will make sure that is a possible.,". She licked Ash's cheek and cuddled on him. "Okay, let's sign up before it's too late.," Ash said as he walks towards the counter.

"Hi there, this is the pokemon center.," Nurse Joy said, then asked, "How may I help you?,". Ash stared at her and replied, "I want to sign up in this tournament.,". "Okay, I need your pokedex!," Nurse Joy said, Ash nodded and gave her his pokedex. When Nurse Joy opens his pokedex, she had wide eyes. "H-how?," She asks in shock, Ash laughed at her reaction for a few minutes and replied, "Miss me?,". Nurse Joy recovered from the shock she received and replied, "No, I am just surprise. I remember the day that you saved the pokemon center.,". Ash nodded and remembered the events to that day. "Well, you're registered, here's the keys to your room and I hope you have a wonderful time.," The nurse said as she hands the keys over to Ash. "Thanks.," Ash said as he walks off.

"That was an interesting day...," Delia said while dosing off on Ash's shoulder.

* * *

 _ **?**_

"Mr. Goodshow! I think I may have found Ash Ketchum!," A boy said as he runs in the office, the old man jumped in excitement and replied, Good job!," and then asked, "I assume his alias was Satoshi?,". The boy nodded, "Yea! I really want to see him battle, he looks powerful.," he said in delight. Mr. Goodshow laughed at the boy's hyper active attitude, the boy started to chuckle at his own hyper active attitude too.

"Mr. Goodshow, have you found Cynthia?," A man with red hair and a cap asked as he walked in, the old man stopped laughing and shook his head. "No, I wish I did though.," Mr. Goodshow said as he pondered about Cynthia, the champion had not been present since Ash disappeared. "I hope she's alright.," the old man said, the man with red hair nodded and walked off. "I might get my answers sooner or later.," Mr. Goodshow said as he lays down to rest.

"Well then, I guess I will go talk to Scott about his plan working.," The boy said as he walks out of Mr. Goodshow's office. "After this, I will try to find Cynthia.," He said to himself as he closes the door.

* * *

 _ **Ash**_

"Mom?," Ash asked while shaking Delia, the yellow rodent did not open its eyes, just yawn. "CHAAAA!,". Ash facepalmed at the yellow rodent and asked, "Ziba, can you take control.,". The yellow rodent woke up and giggled, "I guess I will be in control for now.," she said, Ash nodded and picked up Ziba. "You think she would be up at any time during our training, but I guess not.," Ash said as he opens his room door, "Yea, but this is MY body, I have more dominance.," Ziba said to Ash, the boy nodded and walked out the room, closing the door in the progress.

"I think she's about to wake up, I let her have the eyes and head.," Ziba said as she closes her eyes while still having control, the eyes opened and Delia yawned. "Hey Ashy.," Delia said as she tried to cuddle on Ash, the body wouldn't move. "I see...So Ziba is in control?," Delia said as she giggled, "It is her body after all.," Ash said with a smile, the tail moved up and down, signaling Ziba agreeing. "Well, where are we going?," Delia asked the kanto native, "We're going to find at least one person to battle.," Ash said while walking into the main center.

"Hey, you're that kid with the giant charizard! I challenge you to a battle.," A newcomer said, Ash turned around and seen a boy standing there. "My name is Kaiyo!," the boy now known as Kaiyo introduced himself, Ash nodded and replied, "My name is Ash Ketchum and I accept your challenge.," the kanto native said as he stares at Kaiyo, "Ziba, I choose you!," Ash said, Ziba ran onto the field and electricity started to leak out of the cheeks. Delia frowned in displeasure, she couldn't move anything except the eyes, nose, and mouth.

"Golem, show him our power!," Kaiyo said as he throws out a pokeball in the air, the ball opened up and red energy appeared, it then materialized into a golem. "Ziba, use Iron Tail!," Ash commanded, the yellow rodent ran up to the giant boulder pokemon and hit it with her Ironized Tail, it was a one shot. "...," Ash said nothing, he got disappointed with the results. The other trainer was smiling, which made Ash confused. "I guess I will train even harder! You better try your hardest next time as well.," The boy said as he runs off.

"Boring...," Ash muttered as he walks off.

* * *

 _ **This chapter is not that great, there really was nothing special except a few things. Next chapter will be the main focus though. (I am really excited to write the battles out, it's my specialty).**_

 _ **I hope you all enjoy this chapter (If it was entertaining)!**_


	3. Chapter 3: BOTG Tournament Begins

_**Pokemon: Darkest Betrayals (Redo)**_

 _ **Chapter 3: BOTG Tournament Begins**_

 _ **Author's Notes: I'm fucking ecstatic, I can't believe my story is growing so well for only two chapters! I never got so many favorites and followers in only just two days, I now know how well my writing has evolved the past year. I might be low tier at the moment, but I will reach the top! This chapter will contain battle scenes, as you may know, I know how to write fighting scenes very well, though the battles will be short for the early chapters. Now for the reviewers!**_

 _ **A review from the man himself, MANbearPIG01! He says, "** Hmm... so the female _pikachu _still lives with Delia how interesting that's a first for me. As for your writing, I'll get used to it I just need some time on it. Do you need an OC for your story if you do I've got one that might be viable to your_ story? _If you're interested, send me a pm and we can speak with one another about some of the finer details., **" Me, "Thank you for your review! I hope you get used to the story writing!,"  
**_

 _ **Another review from, Spyroar the Almighty Dragon says, "** Hey guy! I just wanted do let you know that I love your story. Although there're some things that can turn the tide of the story:_

 _1:Have Ash summon Rayquaza or Giratina in the middle of a battle. Let's say that he accidentally left his Pokémon in his room and he has to battle. The referee tells him he will be disqualified if he has no Pokémon. Ash is like 'oh as well.I'm bored' and raises his hand to the sky and one of the two appears. I personally think it will be awesome if Giratina appears in his Altered Form and Changes to his Origin Form in the middle of the battle. He lets out an earth a shattering roar that scares even Arceus._

 _2:Please don't abuse Mewtwo in this fic. Almost all betrayed fic have Mewtwo as Ash's go-to Pokémon and they also make him all-powerful. Please don't do this._

 _3:I suggest a Shauna pairing because they're so rare._

 _Anyway, those are my can consider them or you can screw them over with chocolate frosting. Either way, it's your story. I think you know what you're doing._

 _Spyroar the Almighty Dragon,Out!, **" Me, "Well... Thank you very much! 1) I think I said I might have Ash have other pokemon besides Mewtwo, so yea, maybe Ray and Gira. I'm still thinking about it, though I will obviously have Ash have Mewtwo and Mew. I have 8 listed suitable candidates, only 4 can come on top. The pokemon are... Giratina, Groudon, Rayquaza, Darkrai, Suicune, Latias, Latios, and that death pokemon from XY. 2) I will not, I want to treat them all equally. Delia and Zika are Ash's go to pokemon. 3) I won't be pairing yet, I am considering to have a pair or not. I would let Ash and Serena be together, but that be an overused pairing. Your review was very nice, I hope you enjoy the story!,"**_

 _ **Speeches**_

 _ **Poke Speech** _ " **Hi!,** "

 ** _Human speech_** "Hi!,"

 _ **Telepathy**_ " _Hi!,_ "

 _ **Mental speech**_ " _Hi!,_ "

 _ **Author**_ " _ **Hello, it'Z me!,**_ "

 ** _Now, let the story begin!_**

* * *

 ** _With Ash_**

"That battle was totally boring!," Ash said with a disappointed tone, Delia nodded then giggled at Ash. "Don't worry, Ashy! You find a challenge soon!," the yellow rodent said to the boy, trying to comfort him. "Thanks mom.," Ash said as started hugging his mother, "More cuddles?," The boy asked the yellow rodent, Delia yipped in happiness and rubbed her face on Ash's warned up body.

"Lookie here, if it isn't Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town!," An older, yet familiar was heard, Ash quickly turned to face the source of the voice. "Richie?," Ash question while looking at the familiar boy standing in front of him. The boy smiled brightly and hugged his old friend, "I haven't seen you for years!," Richie said while letting go of his friend. "Yeah! So how have you been?," Ash asked Richie, the boy grinned and dug into his backpack, "I won the Silver Conference a year ago.," Richie said as he pulls the trophy he won from the Silver Conference. "Very nice!," Ash complimented Richie, the boy smirked and replied, "Thank you, I wish you well in this tournament.," Ash smiled and nodded, "I hope you do well too and oh, you better be in the finals with me!," Ash said as he held his hand up, Richie nodded and shook Ash's hand. "I will! Let the best trainer win!," Richie said as he walks off, Ash waved as his old rival and friend, wishing him the best of luck.

" _Ashy! When will you use me!,_ " A feline voice boomed through the minds of Ash, Delia, and Ziba. " _Mew, I'll use you in a battle against Richie. Don't expect me to use you all the time.,_ " Ash said to the feline voice known as Mew, Ash grabbed a pokeball and stared at it, "Should have brought a few more...," Ash muttered to himself.

" _You shouldn't have told me to bring Mew.,_ " Mewtwo said mentally to the boy, Ash sighed and nodded in agreement. " _Well I did want to use my inexperience pokemon as well.,_ " Ash said while walking, " _I still can't believe it took you after waking up to realize it can be great training for your not so experience pokemon!,"_ Mewtwo said while mentally chuckling at Ash's foolishness. " _Well, I'm not a quick thinker outside of battles.,_ " Ash said as he laughed at his own comment, Mewtwo chuckled even more.

"Ashy, Ziba and I need something to eat, please go find us something.," Delia said to the boy, Ash nodded and walked while holding Delia and Ziba closely. " _Go faster kid, I don't have all day.,_ " Ziba said mentally to the boy. "To be honest, I'm hungry too.," Ash said as he stomach growled in hunger, Delia giggled while Ziba mentally facepalmed. " _Run faster piggy!,_ " Ziba said to the boy with a little encouragement. Ash grunted and replied, "I'm not pig.,". Ziba giggled atAsh's reply, "Yes sure, just hurry up!.," Ziba said impatiently, the boy nodded and ran this time. "Where is that damn restaurant?," Ash asked himself while looking around.

* * *

 ** _?_**

"Here it is, The Battle of The Gods Tournament!," A young boy with glasses said while pointing at the huge battle dome. "Max, you gotta be more patient!," A voice yelled from behind, a female voice at that, the boy turned around and grin sheepishly. "Sorry May, I'm just really excited.," The boy now known as Max said to the girl now known as May, May nodded and replied, "It's alright, I would have probably done the same.,". Max hugged his sister and asked, "When will they be here?," May looked at Max, "They should be here by tomorrow.," May said as she walks towards the tournament, along with Max.

"May and Max!," A familiar voice yelled, the duo turned around and their friend, Brock. Who recently became a pokemon doctor, Max ran to Block and gave him a bro hug, "Brock! You made it!," Max said with a smile, Brock chuckled and replied, "Of course I did, I don't want to miss the biggest tournament of the century.,". The trio then walked towards the tournament.

"There better be strong trainers.," Max said as he smiles with full of his determination, the other two smiled and May replied, "You'll get a challenge, that's for sure.,".

* * *

 _ **With Ash**_

"Finally, I found a restaurant!," Ash said as he gasps for air, Delia giggled while Ziba mentally giggled, Ash walked into the restaurant and got some food, he picked a hamburger and spicy meatballs. For Delia and Ziba, he got them mash potatoes and mac and cheese. They left the restaurant and went home to eat the food with no disturbance. " _Hurry up piggy!,_ " Ziba said mentally to the boy, Ash grunted and replied, "I told you, I am not a fucking pig.,".

Ash grabbed the food out of the bag and gave Delia and Ziba their food. "Finally!," Delia said as she starts munching on the food, " _Delicious!,_ " Ziba said as her voice became slight calm. "Whatever.," Ash said as he eats his hamburger and spicy meatballs, Ash loved eating those type of foods. Ash looked at the time while munching his last spicy meatball, it was time for the tournament opening. "Time to go!," Ash said as he picks up Delia and Ziba, Delia smiled and cuddled on Ash again. " _There better be a challenge...,_ " Ash mentally said to himself, he then walked out of the room and walked to the battle arena.

"Trainers!," A very old man shouted while standing on the referee balcony, he wore a backward hat and looked like a cool old man. "This tournament has gathered all the strongest trainers in the world! Red, Green, Yellow, Leaf, Ethan, Silver, Brendon, Lucas, Tobias, Hilbert, Calem, Serena, and Satoshi aka Ash Ketchum!," The man said all the trainers names, Brock, May, and Max had shocked faces, the other trainers did as well.

"You better be a challenge, Ash!," Tobias said to himself, he smirked then chuckled at the memory of him battling Ash at the Lily Valley Conference. "I might have to go all out against you, Ketchum.," Tobias said to himself again, he began laughing and smiled.

"Ash is here... Finally, this tournament will my worthwhile.," a man said, he wore a blue flaming scarf and stood exactly 6'4. "Alain, do you think you can beat him like before?," A girl said to her friend, she wore a hat and was holding a chespin. "I don't know, I don't care, I just want a challenge!," The man now known as Alain said, the girl giggled and nodded, "I hope you two can catch up.," The girl said to the man, Alain nodded and replied, "I hope so too, Marin.,".

"Ash? Is that the boy your brother and grandfather are always talking about?," A boy with a red cap asked, the other boy nodded and replied, "Yeah, I think this is the ask they were talking about, Red.,". Red grinned and the pikachu he owned also grinned, "I hope to Arceus he's a challenge.," Red said with full determination, the boy scoffed at Red and replied, "He's probably way above your league, even mine too. We should not joke with him.,". Red looked stunned at his rival's statement, "Green, is he actually that powerful?," Red asked the boy who is now known as Green, Green stared at red and replied, "My grandfather and brother told me that he was training so hard that he had to train up at Mt. Silver.,".

" _He's fucking here, the idiot that sided with Gary! I will make sure I'll get my revenge!,_ " A girl with a gardening hat said mentally, she glance around to find the boy she wanted to make him pay. She found him, he looked a lot older and looked rather powerful, he had a pikachu on top of his shoulder. " _Why am I getting scared? He looks fucking weak!,_ " The girl said to herself, Ash seemed to somehow read her mind as he stopped looking at the old man and glared at her, he had red eyes with a faint blue growing in them. " _What the fuck is he?,_ " She asked herself nervously.

"He's back, I missed him!," A girl with short blonde hair said to the guy next to her, the man smirked and turned to Serena. "He looks nice.," Calem complimented, then he asked, "Am I right, Serena babe?,". Serena nodded and smiled, "I hope we can talk, I mean. I haven't seen him in years.," Serena said as she cuddled at her boyfriend's body.

"He's ALIVE!?," Max said outraged, the boy did not expect Ash to be alive. May had the same outrage, she kept on punching Brock's arm, Brock smiled a bit. " _I know he'll never believe me, but he'll find the truth out eventually.,_ " Brock said mentally to himself.

"You all better be a challenge.," Ash said loud enough for everyone to hear, all the trainers stared at Ash in surprise. "I am so fucking powerful that I can train in Mt. Silver without any difficult.," Ash screamed in pride, everyone smirked and nodded, "Hell yeah!," A boy said in the group of trainers, everybody smiled. Mr. Goodshow chuckled and decided to finish all of this.

"Now that said, here're the first rounds.," Mr. Goodshow said as he walks off the arena, the group of trainers glanced at the board atop of the battlefield.

* * *

 _ **Battles**_

 _ **1st - Tobias vs Andy**_

 _ **2nd - Jack vs Cameron**_

 _ **3rd - Ben vs Timmy**_

 _ **4th - Ash vs Xeno**_

 _ **5th - Ken vs Jane**_

 _ **6th - Boby vs Tam**_

 _ **7th - Zachary vs Andrew**_

 _ **8th - Nick vs Walter**_

 _ **9th - Ricky vs Max**_

 _ **10th - Alain vs Marcel**_

 _ **(Obviously, I'm not listing them all, fuck that)**_

* * *

"...," Ash said nothing, he was still intently looking at the list. "The battles better be good.," Ash said to himself as he walks off to watch the first battle. Ash got to the seats and watch as the battle was about to begin. "Hurry...," Ash said as he waited impatiently for the match to begin.

"Hi, you won't mind if I sat here, right?," A young voice said behind Ash, the boy turned around and saw a boy with a red cap, the boy also owned a Pikachu from what Ash was seeing. "Go right ahead, I careless.," Ash said emotionlessly, the boy jumped in surprise, but nodded.

* * *

 _ **Battle**_

"The battle between Tobias and Andy shall begin!," The referee said as he quickly moved his flags down, the two trainers smirked at each other.

"Machoke, use Karate Chop!," Andy commanded the pokemon quickly, Tobias acted quickly by countering, "Darkrai, use Ice Beam!,". The Ice Beam came intact on the machoke, before Andy could do anything, Tobias quickly commanded, "Darkrai, Sleep Pulse!,". The machoke went down to the ground, asleep. The Ice Beam reached the machoke and froze it completely. "Darkrai, use Dark Void.," Tobias commanded, the legend nodded and ran up to the machoke. It disappeared, the machoke ended up fainting as soon as Darkrai reappeared.

"Return, Machoke.," Andy said as he returned the knocked out pokemon into its pokeball, the boy took a glance at Tobias and glared at him. "You fucked up.," Andy said as he grabs his last pokemon. "Moltres!," Andy yelled as he threw the pokeball up in the air, red energy appeared and materialized into a moltres. Tobias grinned widely, "This tournament is going to be fun!," Tobias said to himself.

"Moltres, use Flamethrower!," Andy commanded the molten bird, Tobias smiled wickedly, "I don't think so! Darkrai, use Shadow Ball!," Tobias commanded, the legend quickly formed a Shadow Ball and it landed on Moltres, it was a critical hit! "NO! MOLTRES, USE FIRE BLAST!," The boy screamed in desperation to win, Tobias shook his head and countered, "Darkrai, use Shadow Ball! Full power!,". The Shadow Ball moved so fast that even the really strong trainers couldn't see it, the moltres was quickly hit and landed on the ground. The legendary bird had swirls in its eyes, signifying its defeat.

"Tobias wins!," The referee said as he raises the flags up, the crowd cheered and Ash clapped slowly.

* * *

 _ **Ash**_

"Not bad, though could have been better.," Ash said as he gets up, the boy turned to the younger boy and said, "Make sure no one messes up my seat.,". The younger boy nodded and waited for the next battle. Ash walked out and went to the food shop, "I need some popcorn.," Ash said as he handed over 10 dollars, the man quickly made Ash's popcorn and bid him a good day.

Ash made it back to the seats and sat on his seat, Ash grabbed a bag of popcorn and started munching away. "What's next?," Ash asked as he continues eating. "Oh! Uhh... Jack and Cameron.," The boy said as he yawned silently.

* * *

 _ **Battle**_

"The battle between Jack and Cameron shall begin!," The referee said as he raises the flags down, the two trainers quickly glanced at each other.

"Persian, use Bite!," Jack commanded quickly before Cameron could come up with any move. The cat ran up to the Hydreion and bite its neck, the pokemon screamed in pain. "Harder!," Jack commanded the persian, it nodded and bite even harder. "Shake it off of you, Hydreion!," Cameron commanded the dragon type, the boy cringed from the screaming pain of his pokemon. The hydreion finally shook off the persian, the cat pokemon landed on its original spot and yawned.

"Hydreion, use Draco Meteor!," Cameron commanded the heavily damaged dragon, it nodded and launched giant meteors out of its mouth. They started to spread out and formed a meteor rush. "Now, Hydreion! Use Ice Beam!," Cameron commanded quickly, the Ice Beam hit Persian and it got frozen. "Yes!," Cameron shouted as the status effect happened. The Draco Meteor landed on Persian and damaged it a lot. Dust appeared and disappeared, Persian was knocked out.

"Shit...," Jack said to himself, he also hoped his persian was alright. "You're mincemeat.," Jack said as he grabs a pokeball to returned Persian, he then grabs another pokeball and threw it in the air, red energy appeared and materialized into a pokemon. "Goodra!," The pokemon now known as Goodra yelled.

"Goodra, use Dragon Rush!," Jack commanded, blue flaming energy started to form in the dragon's mouth. When it big, Goodra quickly launched the attack. "Oh no! Hydreion, quickly! Use Hyper Beam!," Cameron countered but was too late once the attack reached Hydreion. "Noo!," Cameron yelled as he hoped that Hydreion was okay. The Hydreion got up and Cameron smiled. "Let's finish this! Use ICE BEAM!," Cameron commanded quickly, the dragon type blast ice out of its mouth and it hit. The goodra was knocked out.

"Cameron wins!," The referee said as he raises the flags up, the crowd cheered and Ash munched more on his popcorn.

* * *

 _ **Ash**_

"... I'm going to take a walk.," Ash said to the younger boy as he walks off, the younger boy nodded and waited for the next match. "Delia, who should I bring as well?," Ash asked the yellow rodent, Delia giggled and replied, "I don't know... maybe Sylveon?," Delia recommended to Ash, the boy nodded and sat on a bench to talk more, till the match is over.

"Ash Ketchum, you better be stronger than you were in the Sinnoh League.," A familiar voice, Ash looked up and saw Paul. Ash smirked at Paul and replied, "You better gotten stronger too!,". Paul grunted and began to walk off, only to stop and say, "I also heard of them betraying you, I will make sure they'll get crushed.," that said, he walked off.

"... Yes, Paul.," Ash said as he picks up Delia, "Delia, wanna see if the match is over?," Ash asked his mother, the yellow rodent nodded and jumped on Ash's head. " _Why you no talk to me?,_ " Ziba asked the boy mentally, Ash chuckled and replied, "Because you don't talk.,". He then laughed while Ziba puffed, now in control of the mouth.

"Kid, you're going to have hard competition.," A man said grabbing Ash's shoulder, Ash turned around and saw a man over 7 feet. "Really?," Ash asked with a smiled, the man nodded and replied, "A kid named Ben destroyed an experienced trainer like Timmy with no effort.,". Ash laughed and replied, "I'm sure I can handle this.,". Ash then continued to walk off, only to realize his match was next. "Oh shit!," Ash said as he ran to the arena.

"Ash has finally made it! Now trainers, choose your pokemon!," The referee said to the boys, Ash looked at Delia and then she nodded, Delia ran to the field and screamed, "PIKA!,". Using pokemon language is rather better than using human tongue and then getting experimented. "A pokemon like that? Ugh... Golem, go destroy em!," Xeno said with a very bored expression.

"The battle between Ash and Xeno shall begin!," The referee said as he raises the flags down, both trainers looked at each other emotionlessly.

"Delia, end this with Fusion Bolt.," Ash quickly commanded, before Xeno could react, the bolt hit the golem and knocked it out. "What the fuck...," Xeno said in shock, the other trainers had eyes the size of food bowls. "...," The crowd was quiet, the one KO is too shocking, more shocking as it KOed a rock type!

"Fuck this shit I'm out!," Xeno said as he returns Golem, he then ran off. "Really?...," Ash asked in a disappointed tone... "Fuck! No challenge for me then!," Ash said as he walks off.

"Ash wins!," The referee said as he raises the flags up, the crowd only stared with shocked expressions.

* * *

 _ **I know, I know! It was very stupid to make Ash forfeiting a trainer from using pure strength. The battles will be longer, this was just the premiers. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and see you next time. Goodbye!**_


	4. Chapter 4: Random!(Because no good name)

_**Pokemon: Darkest Betrayals (Redo)**_

 _ **Chapter 4: Random! (I'm going not going to try too hard on the battle but I'll try a little bit, 3 on 3 now!)**_

 _ **Author Notes: I am ecstatic, like literally. I never expected to reach 20 fucking favs and 26 followers in 3 chapters. I thought it would be like my other story I'm currently working on, but nope! Y'all blow me away from the amazement, y'all fallen in love with my story. Well to say I feel accomplished at my other story, I feel accomplished even further because it took 3 chapters instead of 7. How insane is that?**_

 _ **Now, I got three more reviews... From the same people. I wish people would review more often, I love to leave hints or talk about some stuff I might consider in this story.**_

 _ **From the almighty bear himself, MANbearPIG01! He says, "** Well then Mew and Mewtwo well best go for broke then the battles seemed a bit one-sided., **" Me, "Don't worry, they're not super duper overpowered. I want Ash to get a challenge, that's why he even entered the tournament to begin with. I only did that for the first matches, I mean... They're not important... at least for now.**_

 _ **Here's another one, this one is from Spyroar the Almighty Dragon! He says, "** Hey again! Just wanted you to know that the chapter's great although it could use some fixing(Not that I'm trying to run your fic,because I'm having trouble with mine,but these are just my honest opinions…)_

 _(Just a note)1: The 'death Pokemon of gen 6' is Yevital-wait,Yvit? Yevitl? I don't f****** know,cut me some slack guys._

 _2: Ash was just a tab bit too powerful. Let me just play it trough my eyes:_

 _Ash: "Use Fusion-Bolt"_

 _Xeno(After getting his ass handed to him): "Fuck this Shit! My LIVE SUCKS!"(He then runs out of the stadium)_

 _You know what I'm saying? Ha,ha-You don't do you?_  
 _Well:Fuck it._

 _3: Ash needed to have a purpose for entering the tourney. Not just for revenge-like a TRUE purpose! Right now he acts like an atheist on crack who has this 'I don't give no fucks' attitude.(Please don't kill me God-Haters!)_

 _Other than that the chap was great. Your style of writing is one that can be perfected and WILL be perfected if you keep writing. You got talent,that's for sure. Me? I can't write a sentence in my chapters without stopping and asking myself "What? What is this?! WHERE AM I?!"_

 _And on that positive note-Thanks and good luck!_

 _(PS. Thanks for reading my opinions. I really appreciate it!)_

 _Spyroar the Almighty Dragon,Out!_

 _(Sorry for my sarcasm), **" Me, "No need to worry! I knew it would get a few problems. 1) Thank you, I was having trouble with that. 2) Lmfao, yea... That was kinda intentional for something so that the story could go further into the tournament. Having an epic battle at the beginning seems like a job. I mostly want it to focus on the trainers that are really powerful. Here's a hint of his next opponent in the next chapter. He's a cold person who wants to get stronger, doesn't like weak trainers. You'll most likely get this one instantly. 3) He does have a purpose, though I don't think I ever explained it. His purpose was to reveal who Satoshi truly was since the name was given to him by many trainers who battled him. He also joined because he got a letter and the tournament will have really powerful trainers like Red, Green, Leaf, Yellow, Ethan, Silver, Brendon, Lucas, Hilbert, Calem, and Serena. I think I showed that in chapter 2, but then again, I might not have made it more clearly... In that case, I take fault at that for not being more informative ahead of time.**_

 _ **Thanks, I appreciate your review. My writing style is nothing unique, I'm pretty sure there's always one person who shares the same style as me. I don't know if I'll ever perfect writing, I do have to draw as well. (I can draw and write.) Your criticisms and opinions are appreciated and acceptable any time. That's how you become better, you learn more.**_

 _ **I'm sure in certainty you're good. I may have read your story and I find it quite nice, people will notice and start loving on it eventually.,"**_

 _ **Here's a new reviewer, Night says. "** Umm... Golem is also ground so assuming you are purposefully breaking the moveset rule with pikachu fusion bolt, it still would have done shit all. Also, golem being rock has nothing to do with electric attacks, but don't fret over it as it's a common mistake! Interesting so far and keep going! Just watch your types., **" Me, "Oh wow, I did not notice that! Nice eye mate. I do know types, that was just a mistake by me. Though thank you for the review and thanks for telling me that, I might fix it once I get done with the story.**_

 _ **Now with that said (Dear lord, I wrote that very long), the story shall begin.**_

* * *

 _ **With Ash, Delia, and Ziba**_

"Some fucking bitch had to not have the balls to battle.," Ash grumbled while walking to his room, Delia sighed in disappointed at the boy. He is right, the boy did not have the balls to fight Ash after the Fusion Bolt somehow affecting Golem. "I wanted to have a challenge, but NO! I get to battle a weak ass bitch at the beginning.," Ash grumbled again, the yellow rodent had enough and shock Ash with her Thunder Bolt. "FUCK!," Ash yelled in agony as he fell to the ground, he quickly glared at Delia and said, "Don't do that again.,".

"It's time to go see the second round, stop being a shitface cry baby and start looking. You might get a good challenge there.," Delia said to the overly pissed off boy, Ash grunted and replied, "I will, as long as you stop using your electric attacks on me.,". Ash began walking back to the tournament to see who he'll battle next. Ash got to the tournament and found the list, it consists of...

 _ **Battles**_

 _ **1st) Red vs Damien**_

 ** _2nd) Tobias vs Zero_**

 ** _3rd) Cena vs Yugi_**

 ** _4th) Ash vs Trip (You thought it was Paul, didn't ya? :D)_**

 ** _5th) Alan vs Quan_**

 ** _6th) Leaf vs Azen_**

 ** _7th) Barry vs Light_**

 ** _8th) Ethan vs Lance_**

 ** _9th) Tori vs Karma_**

 ** _10th) Ian vs Bejjito_**

 ** _Battles (Only listing ten)_**

"So the champions are battling as well?," Ash muttered to himself, a grin soon appeared on his face. "They better be ready to face my wrath! I'll am the strongest pokemon trainer in the WORLD!," The boy stated with full determination, the fierce fire in his eyes showed his will of winning against those foolish traitors. "They better prepare themselves, fucking bastards.," He continued saying, the pikachu stared at Ash in shock. The boy looked liked a monster.

"If it isn't the king of boonies.," A certain someone said with a camera, Ash turned around and saw his rival from Unova. "Trip...," Ash muttered very low, Trip smirked and went up to Ash. "You better be stronger than last time.," Trip said as he stuck his hand out, obviously for a handshake. Ash smiled and accepted the handshake, the boy glanced at Trip and replied, "You better be stronger than you were at the Unova League.,". Both laughed at each other and parted ways, to watch the battles.

"Now... Red vs D...Damien.," Ash said as he glared at the boy named Damien, "Red... You better win this one before I'll kill that filthy fool.," Ash said to himself darkly as he watches the match begin.

* * *

 _ **Red vs Damien**_

"You're the legendary Red?," Damien asked with a smirk on his face, Red nodded and replied, "Yeah! You better be a challenge!,". The two boys stared at each other with full of determination in their eyes.

"Pika! Go show them our power!," Red said to his yellow companion, the yellow rodent ran off of Red's shoulder and into the battlefield. Red smiled and said, "Damien, prepare yourself.,". Damien smiled evilly and threw an ultra ball in the air, red energy appeared and materialized into a Blaziken. "Let's show that puny rat raw power!," Damien said to his pokemon, the flame pokemon nodded and glared at its opponent.

"This is a battle between Red and Damien, let the match begin!," The referee said as he moves the flags down, the trainers nodded and started to battle.

"Pika, use Thunder Bolt!," Red commanded the yellow rodent, Pika jumped up in the air and electricity started to poor out of its red cheeks. "PiiikkkkaaaaCHUUUU!," Pika yelled as the electricity came out towards the Blaziken. "Blaziken, block it with Electric Punch!," Damien commanded confidently to the fighting chicken, the blaziken's fist started to have electricity appearing over it. It quickly punched the bolting electric before it got near it to cause damage. "Now, Flamethrower!," Damien quickly commanded before Red had any time to react.

The Flamethrower landed on the pikachu and caused a little damage. Damien looked shocked, the attack was barely even effective. "Is that it?.," Red asked as his grin grows even wider. "Pika, use Quick Attack!," Red commanded with a smile, the yellow smiled and ran at fast speeds and hit the blaziken. "Blaziken, use Fire Blast!," Damien commanded quickly, the fire type nodded and used its most powerful move on Pika.

Red smirked and commanded, "It's over, Pika, dodge and use Thunder!,". Pika quickly dodged the attack and jumped in the air, "NOW!," Red screamed, Pika grinned evilly and let it go. "PIIIKAAAA!," Pika said while the thunder goes down, striking the blaziken with full power. Red quickly noted the pokemon was defenseless, "Pika, use Iron Tail!," Red commanded quickly, the yellow rodent jumped in front of the tired out blaziken. The tail became a shiny silver looking tail, the pikachu jumped and hit the blaziken with Iron Tail.

The blaziken couldn't handle the pain anymore and fell, the pokemon was KOed. Damien gritted his teeth but smiled. "You tried your best.," Damien said with a nice smile.

"Damien, choose your next pokemon!," The referee said to the boy, he nodded and quickly grabbed his next pokeball. "This will be fun, Red.," Damien said while smiling, Red nodded and smirked.

"... Polygon, I choose you!," Damien yelled as he threw the pokeball up in the air, red energy appeared and materialized into a polygon! "Can you still battle, Pika?," Red asked the yellow rodent, Pika nodded and took a stance. Red smirked and looked at his opponent.

"Polygon, use Tri-Element!," Damien commanded quickly, the polygon began to form a blast that seems to contain the elements electric, water, and fire. "Pika, use Iron Tail to reflect the attack and make it go back to the polygon!," Red commanded the yellow rodent, Pika prepared his tail and it turned Iron, once the attack got close, Pika slammed his tail to reflect it back.

The attack rammed right back into Polygon. Damien stood there in complete shock, then smiled. "Polygon, Ice Beam!," Damien commanded the blocky pokemon, the polygon quickly formed a beam made out of ice and hit Pika with it. "I don't think so, Pika, dodge and use Quick Attack till it faints.," Red commanded his yellow companion, Pika quickly dodge the incoming attack and began to use Quick Attack as soon as he landed on the ground.

Pika began hitting Polygon with Quick Attack repeatedly, Damien gritted his teeth in frustration and decided to use that move. "Polygon, use Explosion!," Damien commanded the hurting polygon, "Wait, what!?," Red questioned as he had bulge eyes. "Do it now!," Damien screamed, the polygon went in front of Pika. The polygon grew white and a huge explosion happened, clouds of dust appeared soon after. "Pika, are you alright!?," Red asked worriedly to his pokemon, he got no response.

The dust dispersed and revealed two pokemon on the ground, Damien smirked while Red gritted his teeth. "Pika, return.," Red said as he returns his yellow companion into the pokeball.

"Return, Polygon!," Damien said as he returns the pokemon to its pokeball. Damien begin to chuckle and stared at Red. "This is fun!," Damien said as he grabs out his last pokeball, Red nodded and grabbed his next pokeball, both threw them in the our. Red energies appeared and materialized into pokemon! Damien's Absol vs Red's Venesour!

"Absol, use Bite!," Damien commanded quickly, the dark type pokemon ran up to Venesour and bit it. "Oh no, Venesour, use Sleep Powder!.," Red countered, the giant plant pokemon let out dusty particles on the dark type. "Absol!.," Damien said worriedly.

* * *

 _ **Ash**_

"Is he actually worried about his pokemon?," Ash asked to himself, Delia stared at Ash and asked, "What do you mean?,". Ash facepalmed and replied, "He used to abuse his pokemon, but it seems he actually changed in a good way.,". Delia hummed and nodded, "That's good.," Delia said to him. "Yeah.," Ash said as he continues to watch the battle.

* * *

 ** _Red vs Damien_**

"Absol!," "Venesour!," "Use!," "Leaf Storm!," "Shadow Ball!," Both trainers commanded desperately, both pokemon nodded and prepare their attacks. "NOW!," Both trainers screamed, the two attacks hit head on, only one can push through. The Leaf Storm started to push the Shadow Ball back and completely went through it, the Leaf Storm hit quickly and made the absol faint. Red won...

"Damien has ran out of pokemon and is unable to battle! Meaning, Red from Pallet Town wins and can advance to the next round!," The referee said as he moves the flags up. Red smiled and then walked forward, Damien noticed Red walking towards him with his hand up. Damien smiled and shook Red's hand. "You battle good, I hope you do well.," Damien said as he walks off, Red smirked and replied, "I will.,".

"Such sportsmanship!," The referee said with a smile, the whole crowd cheered for the two.

* * *

 _ **Ash**_

"Definitely changed, for the better.," Ash said with a smile, he then looked at Red. "This boy looks to be a challenge, hopefully, I'll battle him soon.," Ash said as he gets up, Delia seemed to notice the movement and held onto him. "Let's get some food.," Ash said as his stomach growls, the three laughed and walked away from the audience. "Mother, do you think anyone here is as good as we're thinking?," Ash asked Delia, she smiled and nodded, "Of course they're.," Delia said as she begins to cuddle on Ash's face.

They got to a restaurant, as they began to eat, they turned on the tv. "Tobias wins!," The referee said as he raises the flags up in the tv, Ash smiled and seen what battle was next. "Cena vs Yugi? This better be interesting.," Ash said as he drinks his smoothie, Delia stared at the tv and watched the battle.

"Go Meowstic!," Cena yelled as she threw out a pokeball in the air, Ash smiled and continued watching.

* * *

 _ **The Champions**_

"Red looks to be stronger than ever!," Lance said with a smile, the other champions nodded and began to ponder. "What should we do against a kid like that?," Steven asked Lance, the champions began to chuckle and then to laughing. "Let's just hope they're a challenge like we think they are.," Alder said to the others, they nodded and watched the battle.

Mr. Goodshow stood right next to the champions with a confused look, the champions battled many people before and have almost got defeated. He then digressed and looked upon the fact that they have never lost their positions once they got champion status. " _You guys are getting too much cocky within your capabilities.,_ " Mr. Goodshow said mentally to himself.

* * *

 _ **Ash**_

"Cena wins!," The referee within the tv said, Ash clapped his hands a little bit and then got up. His match was next, he'll be battling Trip. _"_ Trip, you better be prepared for an ass beating.," Ash said to himself as he walks out of the restaurant and towards the tournament. "Ash!," A boy yelled for him, Ash turned and saw Trip. "May the best man win!," Trip said as he runs off. Ash smiled and said to himself, "Yeah.,".

Ash finally got to the battlefield and stared at his opponent, Trip. "Trip, you ready?," Ash said as he grabs out a pokeball, Trip nodded and grabs out his pokeball. "Go Charizard!," Ash said as he throws out his pokeball, red energy appeared and materialized into a powerful looking charizard. "Vaporeon, I choose you!," Trip said as he throws out his pokeball into the air, red energy appeared and materialized into a vaporeon.

"Trip may get the first move, let the match begin!," The referee said as he moves the flags down, the two stared at each other and Trip began the fight.

"Vaporeon, use Surf!," Trip commanded the eeveelution, Vaporoen nodded and began making a tidal wave, "Charizard, fly up into the air and use Dragon Rush!," Ash commanded the overgrown lizard, the charizard nodded and flew up into the air. "Now hit it!," Ash commanded quickly, Charizard blast out a powerful blue fire from its mouth to the vaporeon. It hit, one hit KO.

"O-one hit!?," Trip yelled in shock, he thought he'd be around Ash's level after training very hard, but turns out it's not the case. "Please choose your next pokemon!," Ash said with an not amused face, he wanted a challenge, not a weak one. "Hmpf, fine! I chose you-.,"

 _ **To be continued**_

* * *

 _ **Well... That was kinda rude of me... I mean, I just decided to put the battle in the next chapter. LOL**_

 _ **Well, I hope you all enjoy, I will also be fixing the previous errors in the first 2 chapter and even add a pic for this story. So next time in Darkest Betrayals, Ash finally gets a challenge he deserves!**_


	5. A little chat (Not chapter)

**_Alola! I have a few announcements to make, some of which are about the next chapter or should I say chapters to my stories. I'm first working on this Christmas special chapter after I'm done with that I'll work on a Christmas special chapter for my other story. After making those chapters, I will post them when it gets to the 24th or 25th (America wise)._**

 _ **Now for the ideas I have planned for. I have many surprises in the chapter that will put you to shock, though I think it's best to not tell anyone just yet. I have been reading others stories rather than working on my own, I mean. Their stories are far more interesting. I made this story to be kinda lighthearted, not dark. Maybe the next betrayal fic will have something so dark it would be... cruel.**_

 _ **Ash's Ultimate Quest will be having a new chapter. I might have left it for my two very popular fanfics, but I think it's right to give it some attention.**_

 _ **For those who read or love my stories. Thank you for sticking around, I really do appreciate it. That's why I will try my best to finish the story. If I ended up not working on this, it's because I figured it was rather too lighthearted. So, if that is ever the case indeed, I will find someone to continue the story. Give them my original intents of it and the whole summary and plot.**_

 ** _I still have shitty school to deal with, so I don't really have much time to work on it. (They give me stupid homework)_**

 ** _My plans for the future... I might work on a pokemorph fanfic, that has Ash, Korrina, Serena, Delia, Annabel, Misty, May, Dawn, Iris, and Cynthia. (Basically a weird disturbing story) Others might be just Ash's adventures and Ash getting betrayed._**

 _ **My story... wait... I shouldn't try to say anything, that would spoil the whole plot instantly. I'll say this, my betrayal stories are not like most, it's different in the way that can be either a plot twist or not one. (I might have said too much there, but whatever)**_

 ** _Nicholas Brewer signing out!_**


	6. Announcement (Yes)

_**Hello, everybody! It's Nicholas Brewer and I have a special announcement to share... I will be not working on this anymore, I feel like it was just too lighthearted and letting Delia live for no reason was just very ignorant of me. No more kiddy stories, it's time to get real. I will be making an Ash Betrayal by the name of "The Inner Darkness Of An Betrayed Hero". When I ever got it posted, I will tell you all. Have a wonderful new year and expect a very dark story.**_


	7. Update about the new incoming story

_**I'm still planning on the new story called, "The Inner Darkness Of A Betrayed Hero". I'm in the progress of fixing my writing as because people get easily confused about what was said from the narrator (Me) or the characters themselves. Such as me not adding enough detail and information, I made a couple of advanced English writing and grammar mistakes by not adding enough words to make it a proper sentence. I judge people without realizing my own mistakes, which is why I'm deciding to look at the wordings and every single bit of work on the first chapter of the story to make sure it has the proper sentence structure it should have. I feel not accomplished due to that, knowing that those mistakes are visible to the human eye, and how you guys liked it still makes me wonder. I know, I did excellent with the pacing and the story itself was semi-original. Taking that into account, I won't be posting anything about the new story in a while. Feel free to ask for help, I'll be glad to help someone who's having trouble with their story.**_

 ** _I know some of my followers read my stories actually writes stories themselves, I do want to help on ANY chapter you're working on. I got time and I'm taking a vacation from drawing, which gives me huge amounts of time to get to writing. Just send me the whole information of the chapter or a rough-draft version of it._**

 _ **Special thanks to you all and I wish to see you on the new story. Or, at someone else's chapter as a helper. Lmfao**_


End file.
